Reflections Ignored
by Trivher
Summary: Molly Phillips does some thinking


Nope I don't own the rights to these characters and other stuff like that.But I would like the extend a giant thanks for those who do own the rights to them, because there all so wonderful J

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pretend there is a 3 month gap in time between Lighting Rod and Talking Board.This story takes place during that missing frame.

**Reflections Ignored.**

"Mom you sure you don't want to come along?"Jack asked for what had to be the 20th time.

"Yeah come on mom I haven't spend any time with you since I got back."Fi put her two cense in as well.

"I know baby I'm sorry, but they'll be plenty of time for girl bonding when you come back."

"Yeah what about me!?"Jack yelled out his act of being hurt was foiled when he began to smile.

"Sure you can join us Jack if you don't mind painting your nails, talking about boys, and other icky girl stuff."Fi replied back to her brother without a moments hesitation.

"I think fashion red would look divine on you."Everyone laughed at Ned's sudden comment.Both of the Phillips kids realized their mother wasn't joining them, and they should give up asking.

"Alright you two lets get a move on it, I want to be on I-23 before the rush hour traffic forms."Ned said while putting the last bag in the back of the mini van.They gave their mother a quick hug and kiss bye and jumped in the vehicle; Jack on the passenger side and Fi right behind him.With a honk of the horn Ned drove down the driveway.

They had gone to visit an old friend of Ned's from when he was a true blue biker.His friend, who was anew age abstraction artist, was receiving an award for one of his pieces.Having nothing better to do decide to give his congratulations in person and not on the telephone.The tour was taking a break for a few weeks so he had sometime to waste till it started up again.

Jack and Fiona went along just to have a change of scenery.All of their friends were off on vacations or in summer school.Annie had gone back home a few days prior, only temporarily though; she would be back in a couple of weeks when she and her parents came back from the Netherlands.

It was as if Fi had never really left, she visited her aunt for almost a month but the homesickness had become too intense.The decision if she was staying for good or going back would be decided in a few days.All of them there hoped she would stay, but they knew as well Fi would make the decision that suited her best.But to make sure it was the "right" decision everyone, especially Jack was being super nice.

The other members of The Bell family were scattered in all directions.Irene was visiting her cousin Martha and her family in Rhode Island.Ned didn't join her because she didn't want to hear him and Glen (Martha's husband) fight the whole time.The two men have an extreme dislike for one another, so they avoid one another, which can be tough on the wives.Carey was with a few friends from his short trail with college life.They were taking a cheap trip to Mexico, no 5 star hotels and tour guides.Clu won't have any vacation time for another two weeks, stressing over exams praying for a miracle.

Molly stood there in the yard long after they left in total amazement.For the first time in 11 years she was completely alone.Someone or several people had always been their and moments she was alone never lasted over a couple of hours.Molly knew that came with the territory of being a musician but more because she was a widower.Friends and family looking out for you, making sure everything is well taken care of.Molly love all of them dearly they were her lifelines.Right after Rick's death she felt as if she wouldn't be able to function normally, be a good mother towards her kids, but the Bell's came in and helped without question.

While standing their Molly got a tear in her eye the result of a thousand emotions flooding in at once.The first few months after his death she went through grieving process like any other normal human, after awhile she forced herself to stop and to move on.One of the good things of never being alone she never really had to face these emotions anymore.Sure they would come on occasion but all she had to do was walk into another room and strike up a conversation with Irene, Jack or anyone and they would fade away.Molly knew it wasn't healthy, but she was sick of the pain!He died 11 years ago why does it hurt so bad!?He was her best friend, husband, soul mate, and her one in five million.Hopefully this weekend would give her the much-needed time to sit down and finally come to terms with it.

"I hate this house."Molly froze on the porch she was now standing on.Did I really say that she thought to herself.The truth was she did hate that house, it reminded her too much of Rick, this house was his dream.Every time she entered the unearthly feeling he was there creeped Molly out, she wanted to move on but that's hard when the person you want to escape from is behind your shoulder.Now with everyone gone the sensation of being watched was intense.Molly knew she wasn't the only one who got that feeling when entering the house; both Jack and Fi had said things in the past about it.But they never seemed to have any trouble with it.Perhaps there like me, ignoring it in hopes it'll disappear Molly wondered. 

Once inside the house Molly headed for the spare bedroom filled with dust, boxes, and cobwebs.This was the room Rick wrote, practiced, or simply relaxed, it was his own personal coroner of the house.Back then there was a torn up love seat, a card table and a dozen books mainly on music.After he died and they began to put some of his personal belongings away, it was too hard to look at the stuff everyday.Putting his things in a cold, dark storage locker didn't seem right, so his sacred hideaway became the keeper of everything he owned.

This was the first time she had been in there for nearly 4 months, that was only for a couple seconds.Molly took and deep breathes and hoped she would have the courage to stay strong as she opened the flaps on the box nearest to her.It held old papers ripped on the corners, speared ink Rick's songs.He had a lot of them; he was always writing lyrics and music, it was his passion.He loved the writing more than the singing and playing, yet sadly he was never recognized for this talent.Molly ran her hand over one of the papers and felt warmth coming off from it, the kind of warmth she felt when she held Rick's hand.

"Stop it!"Molly screamed while throwing the paper back to the box.Then she laughed nervously while thinking; I am officially losing it.Fi must be rubbing of on me.She refused to believe the warmth of the paper had a deeper meaning from beyond.

Recollecting herself Molly turns to another box.Written in a child's handwriting the word Photos.It was a smaller box, but it was must likely the must filled with contents and love.Reaching in without looking Molly grabbed a photo and pulled it out.It was of Rick holding a 19-month-old Jack on his shoulders.Molly remembered that picture it was taken by her in Melbourne, Australia.They were on vacation with John Kane visiting some of his family and friends. 

Looking at the picture closer Molly notices the back of someone's head partially cut from the frame.John's head must likely she thought.Without warning Molly begins to sob like a newborn infant.Life was perfect back than.A great husband, a child that brought nothing but joy and smiles.Along with friends that were there rain or shine.Life isn't terrible now Molly quickly told herself.But it's just not the same.

Rick was a huge piece in the puzzle of the utopia they shared.John and the other band members from Phillips-Kane stuck around for a while after the accident, but slowly and surely separated themselves away.It was too hard for them especially John.Now all Molly will receive is 3 cards a years, and a visit an estimated every year and half.

Maybe this was a bad idea she thought while returning the picture to the box and close the lid tight.Walking to the door taking a quick glance around, she leaves the room and gently shuts the door.And just knows that was the last time she would go in there.Molly had fiddled with this idea for many years but always changed her mind before the thought became too developed.It was time now, no more denying it.Molly knew she would have complaints and two angry kids.But she had to sell this house.

None of them especially Molly could go forward in life while living here.She had tried for too long, told years of lies mainly to herself, it was time to stop.Molly suddenly was surrounded by that being watched sensation.There was a knowing that Rick was fine with this.

Grabbing the newspaper Molly flips through the pages until she comes to the real estate section.Begins to get an idea of what value the house could go for by comparing it the price other homes in the surrounding area marketed for.They would get a good price, but Molly wasn't concerned about the value.Than with a pounding heart Molly pounds the numbers on the phone.Listens to it ring until a voice says;

"Bertcale Real Estate Holly speaking."Taking a second to recollect herself Molly replies.

"Yes, I am interested in selling my house."Holly and her exchange several more words, arranging a meeting to see one another in person.With the conversation ended Molly prayed Jack and Fi would be able to fully understand why she done what she had.Their great kids once the shock wears down it'll be all right. 

Molly gets up from the table and walks outside.While standing on the lawn looking at what had once been their dream, turned her hell she simple said "Goodbye Rick."Then goes to retrieve some old boxes from the storage shed.


End file.
